


Our Love is Only A Squeak Away

by Freedom4Larry



Series: The Adventures of Ovi Bird [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicky the Ovi Tamer, Ovi as eagle, Washington Capitals, nicky fix it, russians being unhelpful, squeaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: “Please tell me that Sasha did not steal a bald eagle,” Nicky said, pointing in the direction that the bird and D-man who were now playing tag.The story in which Ovi turns into an eagle and the Russians rely on Backy to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, Simple. I know that it's not much but I wanted something cute so Eagle Ovi. Sorry if it's too short or not to your taste. Leave feedback. Your opinions are very much appreciated. :)

     Nicky gets the call around 3 in the afternoon. Practice had ended two hours earlier and Nicklas wanted nothing more than to go to take a nice shower and have some tea. It was his phone ringing that stopped him mid tea ritual. The caller ID showed Orlov but it was Kuzy who spoke first.

     “Heyyy Backy,” his voice sounded slightly guilty as he answered.

     Nicklas massaged his forehead. He knew where this was probably going. Alex had done something and had gotten in trouble and relied on Nicky to come to the rescue. “What’s wrong?”

     “Well…” Kuzy started but was cut off by screeching and a crash in the background. A slew of harsh Russian followed. “We have problem. Need your help. Come to Ovi’s.” Then the line went dead. Nicklas sighs and throws on some shoes and a jacket before leaving the house.

     When he arrives, a very guilty looking blond Russian opens the front door slightly to let Nicky slip through. The foyer is a mess when Nicklas takes a look around. Sasha was messy but never this messy, Nicklas thought as Kuzy led him into the living room. The two ducked in time when, suddenly, a large bird flies through the doorway. It’s followed by a disarrayed Orlov who is shouting at it in Russian, only receiving varying squeaks back. The two Washington Capitals forwards look to each other, the Swede staring at the Russian.

     “Please tell me that Sasha did not steal a bald eagle,” Nicky said, pointing in the direction that the bird and D-man who were now playing tag.

     Kuzy looked even more sheepish now. “Well you see, everything was normal and then suddenly Ovi is bird. Said something about Backy, looked sad, and BOOM, he has wings. Thought maybe you could help.”

     It was at this time that the eagle flew back through the doorway. It lands 3 feet away from the two as Dima bends over and grasps his knees, panting. Nicklas rubs his temples and asks, “How long has he been like this?”

     “Around hour and a half.”

     “демоническая птица,” Orlov says glaring at the bird, receiving a squeak from Ovi bird, before he collapses on one of the couches in the room, sending feathers floating around from the present tears.

     Nicky looks down at the eagle and it stares back up at him. It seems hard to believe that the bird is Sasha but the bird has the same intelligent look in its eyes. The same cock of the head as he considers the Swede before taking steps forward. Little talons click across the floor until the eagle reaches Nicky. The bird is calm, calmer than what it was earlier. Nicky reaches down and rubs the feather behind Sasha’s head and down his neck.

     Kuzy observes and comments, “He must like you even more than usual in this form. Only calm for you.”

     Eagle Ovi ruffles his wings and aims to peck at Kuzy hanging hand, getting one good peck before the Russian pulls his hand up, out of reach. “We’ll leave you to fix him. He doesn’t like us much.” Kuzy goes over to drag Orlov up and out the house, waving at his two teammates.

     Being left with the human turned animal, Nicky decides to try to clean up the mess made. He does so with Ovi following and clicking around behind him. He finishes and sit onto the couch that has the least scratches on it. The eagle jumps up beside him and into his lap. The two have a staredown before Sasha pecks at Nicky’s hand. Nicky runs his hand down Sasha’s feathers, causing him to ruffle them and to fall asleep.

     Nicky must fall asleep soon after the bird because he wakes at a much later hour with a heavy weight draped over him. Sasha, back to human form and naked, is wrapped around Nicklas, unrelenting in his grip on the Swede. Nicky, having to pee, pokes Sasha repeatedly in the ribs before the snoring sack of potatoes is shifting and opening his eyes. There’s a moment where they stare at each other before Sasha notices his state of undress and moves off Nicky. Nicky gets up and uses the bathroom, giving time for Sasha to put on some old sweatpants. Nicky finds him in the kitchen making tea. He hands Nicky a mug before taking a seat with him at the kitchen counter. It’s quiet before Nicky clears his throat and turns to Sasha.

     “So you like me in both human and bird forms?”

     Sasha starts to go red and plays with his mug to avoid the question. Nicky, wanting an answer, grabs Sasha’s wrist that is playing with his teabag, causing the Russian to look to him. Sasha makes a garbled noise, saying yes.

     “More than just like,” he adds quietly. Nicky looks at him deeply, as Ovi takes the chance to wrap his hand around Nicky’s wrist, feeling his thundering pulse. Nicklas swallows and asks, “And for how long has that been?”

     “Since forever. You always been my center. Never want to play without you. я люблю тебя.”

     “Jag älskar dig också.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the two go on to be the best hockey dads, co-parenting Burky, Kuzy, and Willy. Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes made. :)  
> Translations: (from Google, sorry if any mistakes)  
> демоническая птица - Demonic Bird  
> я люблю тебя - I love you.  
> Jag älskar dig också - I love you too.


End file.
